


Kwestia godności Deana Winchestera

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: brak bety, to przez mojego brata, true story, walnięcie owada jest trudne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam zastaje brata biegającego po całym pokoju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwestia godności Deana Winchestera

Kiedy Sam ruszył do swojego brata, chcąc go spytać, jakie jedzenie dzisiaj zamawiają, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Deana w tak komicznej sytuacji. Biegał on po całym pokoju z łapką na owady, usiłując zabić ćmę, która wpadła do jego pokoju.

— Hejka, Sammy — powiedział, znów się zamachując i po raz kolejny pudłując.

— Nie trafiasz w zwykłego owada? Czyżby sezonowa grypa? — drażnił się z nim Sam.

— To cholerstwo szybko lata — burknął Dean.

— Nieważne — stwierdził młodszy z braci. — Co zamawiamy?

— Pizze — odparł starszy. — Zamów od razu dwie.

Sam tylko się uśmiechnął i ruszył po telefon by zamówić jedzenie. Kiedy parę minut później znów znalazł się pod pokojem brata, ten siedział na łóżku, wgapiając się w telewizor.

— Jedzenie będzie za jakieś pół godziny — oznajmił.

Dean tylko przytaknął, wciąż obserwując ekran.

— I co? Zabiłeś tę ćmę? Czy sama wyleciała? — spytał ciekawy.

— Trzasnąłem ją — powiedział tamten z dumą.

Młodszy Winchester, widząc minę brata, wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

 


End file.
